The present invention relates to electric toothbrushes. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to an electric toothbrush having a longitudinal rocker arm that is mounted at an intermediate-position upon a flexible bushing within the toothbrush casing that serves not only to support the rocker arm to enable it to pivot thereupon, but also to seal electrical components within the toothbrush casing against ingress of liquid therepast.
Electric toothbrushes are known to comprise an angularly oscillating tuft block driven to oscillate by an electric motor and a transmission shaft. Sometimes, the transmission shaft rotates about its longitudinal axis. In other installations, a transmission rod reciprocates longitudinally.
A problem with the above electric toothbrushes is in sealing the shaft or rod to the toothbrush casing. Rotating shafts mounted within resilient seals wear the seals over a period as a result of sliding fictional contact between the rod and the seal, thereby causing unwanted leakage. Similarly, longitudinally oscillating rods cause wear within rubber seals as a result of fictional sliding contact therewith.